LED lighting has come to the forefront as a more efficient means of providing household and commercial lighting. In contrast to most conventional lighting techniques, LEDs generally require electrical flow in one direction or direct current (“DC”) in order to produce light. Since standard building wiring throughout the world is alternating current (“AC”), LED lighting designs typically take one of two prevailing approaches to insure sustainable light.
The first approach utilizes a driver circuit that converts AC to DC, steps down, and conditions the power. A typical converter design currently in the market utilizes up to eighty components to achieve the conversion and may use additional components if dimming is required. The second approach is to use AC LED technology.
These systems can be complex and inefficient because much of the energy is emitted as heat and the system does not manage the heat loss effectively. Additionally, there are inefficiencies caused by interference from within the system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system that managed the emitted heat in a more effective manner and reduced the inefficiencies caused by interference from within the system.